Vampire Academy Next Generation
by scarletjade55
Summary: Corey can control the 5 elements but shes a dhampir. Eli can control spirit and fire. Moriah can is a dhampir who drinks blood and controls water. These three are really unique but look at who their parents are.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Its Characters. **

After her ceremony Dimitri found Rose by an old cabin on the outskirts of the Academy grounds. They ended up sleeping together but a week later Dimitri took Tasha's offer and left with her. Rose was heartbroken that he left her like that. A month later Rose, Lissa, Eddie, and Christian Graduated from the Academy. Rose received they highest score in her trails and set a new record for the school. (Rose became Lissa's head Guardian along with 3 other people Alex, KC, and Jimmy. Eddie became head Christian's Guardian along with 3 other people Matt, Meredith, and Connor) Tasha and Dimitri came back for 2 weeks. In that time Rose and Dimitri slept together 3 more times. Rose begged him to stay with her but he ultimately went back with Tasha. A month later Rose found out she was pregnant. It came as a shock because Rose and Dimitri were both Dhampirs but because Rose is shadow kissed she was able to conceive a child. Lissa and Christian along with their guardians and Adrian moved away to a small town in New Jersey away from the Vampire world. A year later Mia moved to where they were because her and Eddie were together. Rose didn't want Dimitri to know about the baby. Only Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Jeanine, Abe, and Alberta know that Dimitri is Corey's father. (Abe is Rose's father whom she didn't know until after she graduated). 1 month later Lissa found out she was pregnant as well. Rose gave birth to a girl and she named her Corrinthea Jeanine Hathaway of Corey for short. The same day Lissa gave birth to a boy and she named him Elijiah Mason Ozera-Dragomir or Eli for short. Like Lissa Eli is a spirit user he can heal, see auras, dream walk, and use super compulsion but he also has his fathers fire powers. Corey and Eli are bonded to each other and have been since they were 3. Corey died and Eli healed her. Corey can see ghost, sense strigoi, but she can use the 5 elements (Spirit is still rare to have but a lot of people know about it now thanks to Lissa and Adrian) by taking it away from the ghost of dead Moroi. Their bond is 2-way meaning not only can Corey feel and hear Eli's thought but he can do the same to her. Just like with Rose and Lissa when Eli heals Corey takes the darkness way from him but they found out that if Eli heals Corey right after she takes the darkness away neither of them are as badly affected. Also Lissa learned how to charm silver jewelry so that when the person wears it they will be constantly healed. So in Rose and Corey's case it keeps the darkness at bay for a while and for Lissa and Eli it keeps the Spirit madness away also. Lissa charmed her wedding ring as well as the necklace of her family's crest that she wears all the time. Rose's bracelet that her mother gave her and the necklace Lissa gave to her with Lissa's family's crest are charmed. Eli and Corey both have that same necklace as their mothers and their purity rings are charmed as well. Adrian also has a necklace and ring that has been charmed. He quit smoking and he doesn't drink anymore. Whenever Tasha and Dimitri would come to visit Rose would leave with Corey so he wouldn't see either of them. Eddie and Mia also had a kid named Moriah Anthony Castle. He specializes in water and is the same age as Eli and Corey. When the children were big enough they began training to fight. Even though Eli is a Moroi he is stronger than most. Adrian was named godfather too all three of the children. Now 14 years later the gang is coming back to St. Vladamir Academy. Eli, Corey, and Moriah are all freshmen. Christian, Lissa, Rose, Adrian, Eddie, and Mia are all coming to be teachers. But what happens when Dimitri comes back to the Academy? Will he be able to win Rose back? Will she tell him about Corey? Will Eli ever tell Corey how he feels? Will Moriah get the girl of his dreams? Will the Strigoi get a hold of these 3 remarkably rare children?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Its Characters**

Christian – Offensive Magic (with Mia's help)

Lissa – Spirit 101 (with Adrian's help) (teaches the students the good and bad about spirit)

Rose – Offensive Guardian (Advanced with Eddie's help)

Corey looks exactly like her mother except instead of having wavy long dark brown hair hers is curly like her grandmothers. After she was bonded to Eli her eyes changed from a dark brown like her father to a pale green like Eli's. And whenever she is using her magic except when she is talking to Eli through the bond her whole eye becomes black as night. She is about the same height as her grandmother maybe an inch taller. And she has a little bit darker complexions than Rose does. Even though she is 14 she has curves just like her mothers. Her attitude is just like Roses when it comes to authority but Corey can also be eerily calm in a bad situation just like her father. She is an excellent fighter like her parents and loves western books just like her father. She's always wanted to go to Russia for some reason unknown to her but her mother won't allow it. She's always wanted to know who her father is. Lissa and Mia are her Aunts and Eddie and Christian are her Uncles. Adrian is her godfather but she could tell for a while that he liked her mom. But after a few years Adrian gave up and now thinks of Rose like a best friend but every now and then he throws in some suggestive commentary but that's Adrian. Corey has 2 Molnija Marks

Eli takes after his father in the looks department. He has short shiny black hair that he spikes every morning. But he has his mothers pale green eyes. He is about 2 inches taller than Corey and is more built than most Moroi because of his constant training. He is very sarcastic like his father but at the same time he is a really sweet guy. He has been in love with Corey for as long as he can remember but he's found a way to block that feeling from her. He is very defensive about her when it comes to other guys. Before Corey learned how to take the darkness way from Eli he would cut just like Lissa used to. His wardrobe consists of dark colors and a lot of people think he is Goth but that's just his style. He is very close with his dad and his uncles and he loves his mom and aunts more than anything does. He would do anything to protect his family. He is considered the Twice Blessed Child because he can use spirit and fire as well. He is very smart and actually loves school. He has that type of personality that people are just drawn to like Lissa and Adrian. He is really handsome and a lot of girls like him but he only want to be with Corey. Eli has a Molnija Mark

Moriah is a mix between both of his parents. He has light brown hair with streaks of blonde all through it. He is the same height as Eli and has big brown eyes like his father. In a rare turn of events he was blessed with being able to control water even though he is a dhampir. (They were attacked by strigoi and Mia was hurt but Lissa healed her while she was pregnant with Moriah). He is more Moroi than he is dhampir and so he has to drink blood every few days. He drinks it in a cup because he doesn't have fangs. He thinks of Corey as his little sister but he knows that Eli is in love with her. He loves training and sparing with his dad and Aunt Rose. He has a purity ring as well as Eli and Corey. Although he is the youngest he is the most responsible one. He doesn't like schooling that much and he is a big flirt with the ladies. He is quick to stand up for the little people who don't have a voice and he is always ready to fight when he knows what is right. He has never had to fight to get a girl's attention until now. Moriah has a Molnija Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Its Characters**

Corey POV

I wake up panting. My sheets are sticking to me and my hair is clinging to my forehead. I toss the sheets off of my sweat-drenched body and swing my legs over the edge of my bed. I sigh as the bottom of my feet come into contact with the cool uncarpeted floor. I slightly jump when I hear a light knock on my door.

"Come in Eli," I sighed quietly.

He walked in wearing his usual sleep attire, black basketball shorts with no shirt. He sits down next to me on my bed and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into him in the process. Eli has always been a balm to me as I am to him. I don't just think because we are bonded together but because we've known each other our whole lives.

"Im sorry I sucked you in," I whispered into the lean muscles in his chest.

"Its okay I do the same things to you. Besides I couldn't sleep anyway," he said as he began to stroke my wet hair and rock us side to side. Once my breathing finally went down to normal we pulled away from each other.

"Thank you," I mumble while biting my bottom lip.

"Anytime," He said. Then he reached up and kissed my forehead softly letting his lips linger on my already hot skin.

I lay back down and motioned for him to lay down with me. He hesitated for a second before compiling to my request. Once we were settled in my bed I snuggled up to him and rested my head on his solid chest. He is more fit then most Moroi because we've been learning how to fight since we were born. He wrapped his arm securely around me and slowly began to rub my shoulder. I was completely lost in the feeling of his fingers dancing across my skin that I didn't even notice that it was nearly time to wake up until my alarm went off making us both jump.

I walk downstairs showered and dressed to find my big family in the kitchen. Usually the teachers at the Academy live in the teacher's dormitory. But my mom, aunts, and uncles would only take the jobs if they could all live together. So they built a special "dormitory" just for us. The first floor is like a normal living space with a kitchen, dinning room, living room, a den, laundry room, and 2 bathrooms. The next floor is were our guardians living. Eli's parents are both part of a Royal Moroi family so they each have 4 guards. My mom guards Lissa because they are bonded like Eli and me. And Uncle Eddie guards Uncle Christian. But Aunt Mia has 2 guards of her own so all together 10 guardians live in the house with us. Then on the third floor is were Uncle Christian and Aunt Lissa, Uncle Eddie and Aunt Mia, My mom, Uncle Adrian, Eli, Moriah, and my rooms are. I know it's a lot but were are all used to it its been this way since I was born. Each of the 2 upstairs floors has at least 5 bathrooms.

"Morning," I grumble as I sit down next to Eli. Im not a morning person at all just like my mom.

_ "Well good morning to you to sunshine,"_ Eli said through our bond. In response I glared at him which only caused him to give me his signature smirk.

"I can't believe you taught him your stupid smirk Sparky," My mom said to Eli's dad Christian.

"Aww come one you know you loved that smirk," Christian replied while grinning at my mom.

"More like she'd love to smack it off of you," Mia interjected before my mom could reply. But by the look on my mom's face Mia had said what she was thinking.

"Where is Moriah his food is gonna get cold," Aunt Lissa said. She was always so worried about all of us. But she has always wanted a big family ever since her parents and brother died in a tragic accident that bonded her and my mom together for life.

"He is probably trying to look cute for that girl he likes so much," a new voice added to the conversation. I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see Adrian walk through the front door. He greeted us all by kissing the girls on the cheek and fist pounding all of the guys.

"How do you know he likes a girl?" Mia asked curiously.

"I saw it in his aura yesterday. He was talking to this girl by the gym and he was lit up like the fourth of July," Adrian answered.

"He didn't mention that he liked a girl," Eddie said while slightly upset.

"Of course he wouldn't tell any adults especially his parents. That is really embarrassing," Eli answered what we were both thinking.

"So you're saying you like a girl?" Uncle Eddie questioned.

Everyone saw as Eli's cheeks began to flush and he became very quite. He wouldn't make eye contact with anyone even me, which I found that a little upsetting. Then I heard 2 people gasp. I look from Eli to Aunt Lissa to see her hand covering her mouth. She looked like she was going to cry. Then I looked at Adrian to see him eyeing Eli intently but his eyes held pride and understanding. Before anyone could ask what was going on Moriah walked downstairs. I smelled him before I could really see him.

"Dude you smell like you took a bath in cologne," Eli said. Moriah's face dropped and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Do I smell that bad?" he asked. I heard what Eli was going to say before he said it out loud I sent him a warning.

_"Be nice or I'll hurt you in a place you won't be able to heal,"_ I said through the bond then I showed him flashes of the last time I hurt him in that specific area. I watched him gulp and shudder slightly.

"Sweetie you smell nice, it's just if you put to much on you tend to make the smell very potent. Maybe on the way to your morning class the smell will die down a little," Mia said as she rubbed his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Its Characters.**

Eli POV

We all left the house to begin our day. When our parents were going to school here Dhampirs had Guardian training in the beginning of the day while Moroi had Element training. But in the last 8 years that has changed since Queen Tatiana passed a law saying that Moroi were allowed to fight back along side the guardians but only if they choose to do so. So now if you're a Moroi like me who chooses to fight you have a slightly different schedule than those who choose not to fight do. I have my regular Math, History, Science, and English in the morning. Then after lunch I have Spirit 101 with my mom and Adrian. Then I have Offensive Magic with my dad and Mia. And then my personal favorite is the two hour Advanced Offensive Guardian class with Aunt Rose and Eddie. Me, Moriah and Corey have the exact same afternoon schedule but we only have one class together in the morning, which is History, which we have right before lunch.

"So what happened this morning," Corey asked me as we walked into the feeders. I signed mine and Moriah's name to the sign in sheet then looked at Corey. She was staring at me intently probably searching the bond for some sort of explanation as to why my mom and Adrian were acting weird. I knew she wouldn't be able to find one because I'd learned how to block my feelings for her from her. After a few more seconds she sighs in defeat.

_"You doesn't trust me," _she thought quietly.

"What? Of course I trust you. I trust you with my life. You know that. Its just nothing to be concerned about okay?" The slight nod to her head let me know she heard me but the look in her eyes let me know she wouldn't just let this go. After we finished at the feeder we were headed to class when Jessica Zeklos came up to me. She's a Royal Moroi who happens to have the biggest crush on me but she also hates Corey. Corey and me are a packaged deal you cant like me and not like her.

"Can't this girl take a hint," Corey thought as she glared at Jessica. Jessica just simply ignored her and began talking to me.

"Sup Eli and Moriah, did you hear today we are getting some back up Guardians since that attack had killed so many," she informed us.

"That attack was almost a month ago. Why are we just now getting more Guardians?" Moriah asked kinda pissed. That attack happened while we were away from the school and all of us were mad that we weren't here to help fight.

"I heard it was because they were over in Russia or someplace like that so they were harder to locate," she explained. Then she started talking about a party this weekend but Corey cut her off.

"Okay Miss gossip queen you can go now," Corey said. I could tell the longer Jessica was in our presence the more agitated she became.

"Oh shut up, your just mad because I didn't invite you," Jessica said acknowledging Corey for the first time since she walked up to us. Corey was about to pounce on Jessica so I quickly pulled her into her classroom and told her to stay there.

(At Lunch)

I was sitting down with Moriah, Corey, and a few other novices. Jessica's table was located directly behind us and I knew they were talking about me but I chose to ignore it like I do everyday.

"So did any of you see the new Guardians?" a novice Adam asked our table.

"No but a lot of girls said there was one who is really hot," Corey said while stuffing more food into her mouth. If its one thing I don't get in this crazy world its how Corey eat as much as she does and she never seems to get full. But then again Aunt Rose is the same way.

(In Offensive Magic)

I walk into the classroom and I notice there is a new Guardian here who normally doesn't watch this class. But more importantly he was talking to my dad and Aunt Mia like they had known each other. Also he looked really familiar so I decided to go to my dad. Moriah and Corey followed me. When we reached the three adults they looked up at us. The guardian was looking directly at Corey and I was looking directly at him. Moriah just looked confused whereas my dad and Aunt Mia looked worried and slight scared.

"Hey kids ready for class," Mia said breaking the tension that had set between everyone.

"Yeah lets get this done, Im hungry," Corey said as she turned her attention away from the new guardian.

"Dude I swear you're like a bottomless pit. And we just ate lunch not even 2 hours ago," Moriah piped up as he set his bag down on the chair.

"Just like Roza," the new guardian mumbled but we all have good hearing so we heard him.

"Dimitri you remember my son Eli, don't you?" my dad asked him. So his name is Dimitri well that answers one of my questions. Now I want to know how my dad knows him and why he was staring at Corey.

"Of course it's nice to see you again Eli," he said to me. I gave him a confused look so they would know that I didn't remember him.

"Dimitri used to guard Aunt Tasha," my dad explained to me. My Aunt Tasha is really cool when my dad was little his parents turned strigoi and then went back for my dad but Aunt Tasha used her magic to fight them off until the guardians came. But she has a wicked scare across her face because of it. Aunt Tasha married some Moroi billionaire and has been traveling the world for 4 years now. From what I understood she let all of her guardians go.

"So where were you for 4 years," I asked him. He cracked a smile.

"I've been home in Baia taking care of my family," he replied.

"Baia that's in Siberia which is in Russia right?" Corey asked Dimitri. He looked at her with the same expression as before and nodded his head. Which caused her to squeal.

"I've always wanted to go to Russia but my mom won't let me. My name is Corey by the way. What's your name," she said all in one breath.

"Dimitri it's nice to meet you. What's your last name?" he asked her.

"Hathaway," She replied. I watched has his eye slightly widened in shock.

"Rose Hathaway is you mother?" he asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah she is, do you know her or something?" Corey asked.

"Or something all right," my dad snickered then Aunt Mia slapped his arm.

"I used to be her mentor while she was going here before I left to guard your Aunt," he explained. As he told us that his aura changed to regret and sadness. That made me even more confused.

"Dimitri, this is Moriah, my son with Eddie," Mia said motioning toward him. He nodded slightly and smiled as they began to teach us.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the Characters

Corey POV

When Offensive Magic was over I was happy I could go see my mom and Eddie. I had some anger I need to get out and the best way I know how is to punch something. I would have hit Jessica if Eli didn't grab me in time. I noticed that Dimitri was walking slightly behind us as we were headed to the Gym. I bet my mom would be happy to see her old Mentor even though she has never mentioned him to me before. We walked through the gym doors and as soon as my mom saw us she quickly put her guardian mask up hiding her feelings to all of us besides Eli. I walked closer to her and Eddie.

"Mom I hope you don't mind we invited Guardian Belikov to watch class," I said slowly trying to not upset her.

"That's fine Kiz," she said. Just then the doors to the gym opened and Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Mia all walked in. I watched my mother sigh in relief. Did she not want to see her old mentor? There was something missing to this story and I intend of finding out.

"Me too," Eli said through the bond.

The first part of class my mom and Eddie asked the class questions then the second half is where we get to spare with each other.

"Okay Eli and Corey up next," Eddie said. Everyone cheered because besides me, Eli and Moriah were by fair the best in the class.

"Put your blocks up," my mom reminded us. Without our blocks we wouldn't be able to have a winner because we would know each other's moves before we even make them. Once my blocks were in place and I could feel Eli's was too we nodded to Eddie and he signaled us to start fighting. For the first few minutes we tested each other. He would try to land a blow and I would block it, vise versa. But he finally got through and managed to land a blow on me. It caused me to stumble back and he took that as an opportunity to drag me to the ground. He tried to pin me but I managed to elbow him in the gut and flip us over to be were I was straddling him. As quick as lightning my practice stake came down and hit its target perfectly.

"Dead," I said as I stood up and helped him up as well.

"You're bleeding," Eli said then his hand snaked up and touches my lip. I felt the same hot then cold then hot sensation I did every time I was healed. I grabbed his hands and sucked the darkness out of his aura then Eli quickly healed me again. The whole exchanged only took 2 minutes. I felt a pair of eyes on us and I turned to see Dimitri eyeing us intently.

"Are you two bonded like Lissa and Roza?" he asked as he made his way to us.

"Yeah, since we were 3," Eli answered him. He nodded then he looked at me.

"You should really wear your hair up so it doesn't get in the way. That's how Eli was able to get through," he said in a stern yet gently voice.

"I tell her that all the time but she never listens," my mom's voice called from behind us. The rest of the students had already cleared out. It was Friday so everyone couldn't wait for the weekend.

"I used to tell your mom that all the time but she never listened to me either," Dimitri said with a slight teasing to his voice. Which caused my mom to smile.

"How about we go back to the house so we can catch up," Lissa suggested. Once Eli, Moriah, and me changed we left and began walking to our house. Once there we all sat in the living room and our parents began reminiscing on the times that they were in high school.

"Wow Aunt Rose, I knew you were bad but I never knew you were that bad," Eli said causing everyone to laugh.

"At least now we know where Corey gets it from," Moriah said. I glared at both of them.

"What I can't believe is how Aunt Mia used to hate mom and Aunt Lissa," I said truly astonished.

"Well that's high school for you," Eddie said while kissing Mia's forehead.

"And to think you all have 3 more years of it," Adrian said while laughing. I picked up the pillow on the couch next to me and chucked it at him but he quickly dodged it.

"Jeez, you get more and more like Rose everyday. Im surprised you haven't gotten into a fight yet," he said as he tossed the pillow back which I caught easily.

"Well if I wasn't for Eli she would have gotten into plenty of fights with that Jessica Zeklos girl," Moriah announced to the group.

"What did I tell you about fighting, Kiz," my mom said in the same exhausted voice she uses every time she gives me this speech.

"It's not my fault the silly girl can't take a hint. She follows Eli around like a lost puppy or something. It's disgusting and besides he has told her plenty of times but she keeps coming back," I said.

"Or maybe your jealous," Adrian suggested. This time instead of a pillow I picked up the remote to the big screen television and threw it at him but he ducked out of the way. The sound of the glass breaking filled the space around us.

"Damn it Kiz that's the third window this month," my mom said while sighing. Adrian, Eddie and Christian thought it was funny but quickly shut up when they each received a glare from my mom, Mia and Lissa.

"How many windows have you broken in your lifetime, Roza?" Dimitri asked. At first my mom looked shocked then she became silent as we all laughed.

"I think they were ever more than just student and teacher. I think they were together," Eli said through the bond making me stop laughing and glance at my mom and Dimitri.

"Why do you think that?" I asked as I glanced at them then at Eli.

"Their auras match like how my parents and Moriah's parents auras are. I think they were in love and by the looks of it still are," Eli answered. I stared at them for a few minutes taking in their body language, how close they are, remembering how he called her Roza. Then a picture of me when I was a newborn pops into the forefront of my mind. I had straight light brown hair and light brown eyes. I looked like my mom no doubt but little thinks I do I never knew where I got it from. My love for western novels and movies, my obsession with Russia or how I'm able to stay eerily calm in bad situations. All those things were like Dimitri. I gasp slightly causing everyone to look at me. I stood up in a fit of rage and flipped the coffee table over cutting my hands and arms in the process. Everyone stood up shocked and terrified they were thinking this was one of my Spirit Madness tantrums but it's not.

"Kiz are you okay," my mom asked my while stepping toward me.

"Don't touch me! How could you keep this from me! From him!" I screamed while pointing to Dimitri who looked stunned and confused. Everyone beside Dimitri and Moriah's eyes widened in shock wondering how I found out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the Characters**

"Kiz you don't know the whole story. Sit down and let me explain," my mom pleaded.

"Oh now you want to explain you had 14 years to tell me the truth but you kept if from me. All of you lied to me," I screamed. By now my face is streaked with tears. My mom, Lissa, and Mia were all crying and the guys were looking guilty. Moriah and Dimitri still looked confused as to Eli looked as though he wants to comfort me. I can't feel him my emotions are to extreme for me to do so. I started breathing heavy and my mom took a step forward trying to comfort me but stopped when I raised my hand.

"Roza, what's going on," Dimitri asked her.

"Come on mom tell Dimitri how he's had a daughter that you keep away from him for 14 years of his fucking life," I answered for her every word was laced with disappointment and betrayal. I watched as my mom looked at Dimitri and he stared back at her. I couldn't tell if he was upset or not because he had his guardian mask on.

"Is this true Roza? Is Corey my daughter," he asked in a stern voice. It was so stern I don't think I could have lied to that voice either.

"Yes, she is but…" Dimitri interrupted her before she could finish.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked it was clear that he was hurt by her actions.

"Because…" she started again but this time I interrupted her.

"Because you're a selfish bitch," I screamed.

"Corrinthea Jeanine Hathaway, I know your upset but that is no way to speak to your mother," a stern voice I knew to well said from the door. We all turned to see my Grandparents the famous Jeanine Hathaway and Abe Mazur. I gulped slightly knowing how much trouble I was going to be in for calling my mom a bitch.

"Mom, Baba what are you doing here," my mom asked my grandparents as she wiped her tears.

"We heard that Guardian Belikov was returning and we knew he was bound to find out about Corey sometime so we thought you all would need us," Abe said.

"Looks like we have perfect timing," Jeanine said. If it was anyone else who said that I would have laughed but Jeanine said it so I knew she was being serious.

"I need to get out of here," I said as I started heading for the door only to have Eli grab my hand.

"No you need to stay here and hear what your mom has to say. You owe her that much," he said squeezing my hand a little.

"I don't owe anyone anything," I said loud enough so everyone could hear me. Then without warning Eli pulled me into his warm embrace and I began to cry. He walked us over to the couch and everyone was quite as I cried. When I finally calmed down Eli healed my hands and arms, I took the darkness from him, then he healed my again. Once we finished I crossed my arms waiting for an explanation from my mom. I quickly glanced at Dimitri and I saw his eyes were on me studying my face. I quickly looked away and down at my hands.

(An Hour Later)

We were all siting quietly in the living room. My mom had explained that while her and Dimitri were having there training sessions they fell in love with each other. But they couldn't be together because they were both going to be Lissa's guardians and they needed to focus on her. Then she told us that Tasha, Eli's great Aunt offered Dimitri to be her guardian so they can have kids. Before he left to they had slept together. When Tasha and Dimitri came back to see them graduate my mom and Dimitri had slept together again and I was conceived. My mom begged Dimitri to stay with her but he ended up leaving her for a second time. A month later she found out she was pregnant with me. She thought that since Dimitri wouldn't stay for her then he wouldn't stay for me either. So she kept it a secret and the whole big family moved to New Jersey away from the vampire community to raise Eli, Moriah and me. No one has said anything since she stopped talking.

"You can't be mad at her forever," Eli said through the bond breaking my thoughts.

"She lied to me, they all did. How can I forgive them?" I asked as I looked at him as a tear escaped out of my eye.

"It will be hard but you'll get over it," he said as he quickly wiped away my tears.

"Gosh now you're starting to sound like Aunt Lissa," I said while sighing. I was feeling a little bit better.

"Hello she is my mom, Rose Junior," he said. I gasped and slapped his arm causing him to give me his smirk.

"Yea okay Lil Sparky," I replied causing us both to laugh.

"Okay enough with the bond conversation. Jeez, its giving me a headache," Moriah said while nudging me which caused me to bump into Eli.

"He can hear her too?" Dimitri asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Our bond is two-way whereas Guardian Hathaway and Princess Vasilisa's is only one way," I answered him but I still couldn't look at him or my mom. Through Eli's eyes I saw my mom and his mom flinch when I called them by their official titles. I felt as though I didn't know them any more they were complete strangers to me and I don't trust strangers.

"Are you tied to the world of the dead like Roza," he asked me. I was shocked he was still calling her Roza I thought he would be just as angry as I would.

"Yea, I am. I can see ghost and sense strigoi just like Guardian Hathaway but I can also use the 5 elements by taking the magic from dead moroi," I explain to him. I knew all eyes were on me but I couldn't meet their stares.

"Perhaps a demonstration, Kiz," Abe said. I glanced up at him and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters**

Dimitri POV

I couldn't believe Roza kept this from me but she did have a right to. Im the one who left her heart broken and alone. But at the same time I was alone and heart broken as well. Tasha and I tried to date for a bout 2 years but we both realized that we were only meant for friendship. After she met Carter her husband she said she didn't need my as her guardian anymore so I should go back to Roza. But I couldn't I knew I'd hurt her bad by leaving her the way I did so I went back home to Baia to see my family. I stayed there until I was asked to come back to guard the Academy again. I had no idea Roza, Lissa, and Christian were living here let alone teachers. Lissa maybe but Christian and Roza yeah right. When I first saw Corey I thought she looked like a miniature Roza with curly hair and pale green eyes. I assumed Adrian was her father because their eyes were similar but now that I really look her and Eli have the same eyes. Must be because of their bond. As I look at how Eli looks at Corey it's so obvious he's in love with her. I wonder if Corey knows this. Corey closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she opened her eyes I was shocked to see that her pale green eyes were gone. Her whole eye was as black as night. Honestly it was kind of creepy. I watched in amazement as she lifted her right hand as it became engulfed in flames. She shook her hand and the fire was gone. Then all of a sudden Adrian began gasping for air while Moriah and Eli chuckled. At first I didn't think she would stop until Eli placed his hand on hers and squeezed gently. The air around Adrian went back to normally as he shot Corey a glare. She raised her right hand again and the water in the class in front of me froze solid. Then the ground began to rumble under our feet.

"Kiz, that's enough," Roza said. Corey blinked and her eyes were back to normal and the ground had stopped shaking.

"You do know there are no earthquakes in Montana right?" Eli asked her.

"Shut up," was all Corey said for Eli to stop talking.

Eli POV

After we all cleaned up the mess Corey made me and Corey decided to go for a walk. Curfew was about an hour away so we had plenty of time. We had been walking for about 4 minutes in complete silence. I slipped my hand into hers and pulled her closer to me as the snow crunched under our boots.

"So I bet when you woke up this morning you never thought that this would happen," I said to her breaking the silence.

"Got that right. I just can't believe he would leave her like that and then they all lied to me. I don't know how many times I asked my mom about my father. But all she ever said was he was a good man and a great guardian," she said quietly.

"She did what she did because she loves you and wanted to protect you from getting hurt the way she did," I told her. She stopped walking and looked at me.

"You think so?" she asked me quietly.

"I know so," I replied to her. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever but was really only a few minutes. My eyes traveled from her eyes down to her plump lips that even though it was like 30 degrees outside they still looked warm. I found myself leaning down toward her lips wanting to know how they would feel against mine. A second later I got my answer as I softly kissed her full pink lips. I felt a tingling sensation run through my body as soon as our lips connected. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. I felt her mouth open slightly so I slowly slid my tongue into her warm mouth. She tastes so good. Most people say above everything to a Moroi drinking blood is what they want the most but in this moment right now all I want is Corey. This kiss slowly began picking up speed as are lips and tongues moved together as one. I felt her bite my bottom lip, which caused me to groan deep in my throat. She immediately pulled away from the kiss but she was still wrapped in my arms and we were still dangerously close.

"What's wrong," I asked her breathlessly.

"That noise you made it sounded like I was hurting you," she said quietly while looking down. I placed my fingers under her chin and moved her head up until we were face to face.

"That noise meant that I liked it," I told her honestly. She bit down on her bottom lip and blushes a deep red.

"You know when you bite your lip like that it makes me want to kiss you again," I told her.

_ "Well there is nothing stopping you from kissing me," She whispered right before she wrapped her arms around my neck bringing our lips together again._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or the characters**

Rose POV

Dimitri and me were sitting in my room on my bed. When Eli and Corey left I basically dragged him up the stairs. I told him that I was sorry for not telling him about Corey and he forgave me. Then he told me that he was even more in love with me and wanted to be with me. I thought I was going to faint when he told me that.

"When Tasha got married why did you stay in Russia?" I asked him breaking the silence.

"Honestly I didn't think you would take me back. I thought you hated me and had moved on with Adrian by now," he said.

"Adrian is dating the Moroi fire teacher Jordan Badica. They have been together for about a year now," I told him. Honestly they are really good for each other. He barley sleeps here in the house anymore. He is always in her room.

"When I first saw Corey I thought she was Adrian's kid. Their eyes are similar," he said.

"It's because of the bond with Eli. When she was born she had your eyes," I told him. That made him smile one of his rare full smiles.

"What happened…I know she had to have died for them to be bonded together. Can you tell me?" he asked me seriously. I sighed this was one of the memories I'd like to forget.

**FlashBack**

**I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone while they went shopping. All of a sudden I hear Eli scream. They were in the play pin in the living room. I walked up to the play pin and screamed. Corey was laying face down and she wasn't breathing. I flipped her over and found that she had choked on piece of a toy that broke off. I called the other guardians that stayed behind with me in the room and began giving Corey CPR. But it wasn't working I was hysterical. Corey was lying on the couch and I was crying next to her. Eli crawled over, pulled himself up to where he was standing up, and placed his small hand on Corey's cheek. Seconds later Corey's heart began to beat and her cry broke out into the quiet room.**

**End of FlashBack**

"They've been bonded together ever since," I said as I finished the story.

"So how long has he been in love with her?" Dimitri asked a smile spread slowly across his face.

"Im not sure but Lissa and I have been anxiously anticipating the day they tell us they are together," I said.

"Does she feel the same way about him?" he asked me.

"That's the thing no one knows. That's one emotion she is good at not letting people see. I guess she gets that from you," I told him while grinning. He smiled back at me.

"I missed you," He said as he pulled me into him until I was sitting on his lap. I situated myself to where I was straddling him.

"I missed you too," I whisper back. He slipped his hand up my back and into my hair. I sighed happily as he brushed his lips against mine.

"Dimka stop playing and kiss me," I moaned into his mouth. He chuckled and pressed his lips against mine in a feverish kiss. Slowly I began to get more into the kiss by pressing my body against his as much as possible. I pulled away from the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. I gasp slightly running my hands over his muscles. Even after all these years he still had an amazing body. He helped me slip my shirt over my head and then we continued our hot kiss. I was undoing his belt when the door opened and we heard a scream.

"Ah seriously guys control your hormones," Corey said with her hand covering her eyes. I slid off of Dimitri and we both put our shirts back on.

"Okay Corey you can look now," I said awkwardly. It felt weird like having my daughter walk in on me trying to get her father naked.

"I'd rather not. But dinners ready if y'all are hungry," she said with her hand still covering her eyes. She quickly turned and left the room. It was clear she was still upset with me.

"Don't worry Roza we'll finish this later," Dimitri said then he kissed me softly, grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or the Characters**

Corey POV

I felt like I was going to be sick. I just say my parents' half-naked trying to get their freak on. I shuddered lightly as I sat down next to Eli at the dinner table.

"We were just making out. So why is it so bad they were making out," Eli said through the bond which made me blush. Then my parents come downstairs and sit at the table also. I glance at them but quickly look away.

"Because they are in there 30's. Im sure you find it weird when Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian have a heated make-out session half-naked," I thought as a mental image of what they could have been doing entered my mind. I shuddered again.

"Thankfully I've never seen that so I wouldn't know. Just be happy they are finally together. Anyway when can we have a make-out session half-naked?" He said. His last question made me slap his arm.

"In your dreams, Elijiah." I said while laughing.

"Are you forgetting I can dream walk?" He challenged me.

"Are you forgetting how badly I can hurt you?" I challenged him back.

"Seriously guys have a conversation with the rest of us," Eddie said.

"Why so everyone can lie to me again?" I asked bitterly. Everyone became silent after that statement.

"Kiz, not now okay," my grandmother told me with her stern voice.

"So how was school?" Aunt Lissa asked trying to ease some of the tension out of the room.

"I got a B on my English paper," Eli said. I rolled my eyes just like Aunt Lissa Eli was very smart.

"What did you get on the paper, Kiz?" my mom asked me.

" I got an A," I said while looking down at my food.

"That's really good, Corey," Aunt Mia said. I shrugged and began eating. Half way through dinner Eli's hand found its way to my thigh and began rubbing it softly. I sighed contently then a wave of nausea hit me. I looked up at my mom and knew she felt it to. Dimitri noticed a change in use almost immediately.

"Roza, what's wrong," He asked her. But I answered.

"There are Strigoi on campus," I said. Just then everyone stood up my mom started barking out orders.

"Lissa you take my dad, Mia, and the kids and go into the cellular. When its safe we will come get you," she said. Lissa came up to us and started ushering us to the cellular.

"NO! Mom we want to go with you," I said running up them with Moriah and Eli right behind me.

"Kiz, it's not safe for you guys," she said warily.

"Screw that mom let us come," I said while looking directly into her eyes. It must have worked because 3 seconds later they gave each of us a real stake and we were all running toward the main campus. We came up behind the Strigoi as they were fighting the guards trying to block the door to the girl's Moroi dorm. Our group was fast and deadly killing all 4 of the strigoi within three minutes. As we were running to the other side of the campus my nausea increased and then a second later a Strigoi grabbed me. I flipped her over and she landed on her back with a thud. Before she could even move my stake was penetrating her heart. She let out a horrific scream and then became still. I pulled my stake out and we continued running. We came up on the elementary campus and released this is where the main fight was happening. We all broke off and began fighting separately. But Eli and Moriah were always in helping distant of me. That is until a Strigoi pushed me against the wall of the building and I hit my head really hard. I slid down the wall as the darkness took over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the Characters**

Eli POV

I drove my stake into the heart of what I thought was the last undead Strigoi that was on campus. But when I looked up I see one carrying Corey away. The sun was coming up and Strigoi can not survive in the sunlight.

"AUNT ROSE, THEY GOT COREY," I screamed and took off running after the Strigoi. I was aware that they were all following me. We could see the Strigoi with Corey slung over his shoulder. He was about 200 yards ahead of us. It appeared that Corey was knocked out. Through the bond I spoke to her.

"COREY WAKE UP. PLEASE COREY YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP," I said. And just like that her head popped up and she looked around until our eyes met. I know she could feel the panic in our bond and see it in my eyes. She looked down then looked back up and her eyes were completely black. We all saw as the Strigoi that was carrying her suddenly dropped her. His hands and head were completely covered in fire.

"Give me your stake," She said through our bond as we got closer to her. I threw it to her and she caught it gracefully. Instead of using the stake right away she did a clean roundhouse kick and knocked the Strigoi to the ground. Then she proceeded to cut his head of with the stake. When she stood and turned to us her eyes were still black and the Strigoi's head and hands were still on fire. Sometimes when she is upset and she uses her powers or uses them for too long she has a hard time stopping.

"Corey, its over there are no more. You don't need to use anymore," I told her as I walked up to her cautiously. The last time that this happened I ended up with third degree burns on my hands and wrists. She was covered in blood and dirt but she still looked beautiful.

"Come on Kiz, its over you can come back now," Aunt Rose said. She blinked a few times and after the third time her eyes were back to normal. She looked tired and I caught her just before she collapsed. I picked her up bridal style and we all began to walk back to the campus.

After the attack we got my mom, Abe, and Aunt Mia out of the cellular and Me, my mom, and Adrian healed the injured. Thankfully we didn't lose any of the guards or students. Corey was still passed out and we were all anxiously waiting for her to wake up. After 3 hours our moms said we had to go to sleep and that she will wake up tomorrow.

Corey POV

I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings before closing them again. I was back in my room at the house. I could feel that I was on my bed. I don't remember anything after looking at Eli as I was being taken away. I felt that my body was stiff so I stretched and my left fist came into contact was something hard.

"Ouch Corey that hurt," the object said. I rolled onto my left side and opened my eyes to see Eli staring at me intently.

"Im sorry," I mumble sleepily. He pulled me into him and kissed my cheek softly.

"It's okay," he said. Slowly I feel back to sleep in his arms.

(An Hour Later)

Eli and me walk downstairs to find everyone awake. Aunt Lissa was making breakfast with Aunt Mia's help and the guys plus my mom were in the living room.

"Good morning everyone," Eli said cheerfully. Then he nudged me to say something.

"Hi," I said gruffly. My mom sighed and Dimitri put his arm around her. I shuddered slightly as I thought about them reuniting last night. Its official I am forever scarred.

"So what does everyone have planned for today?" Uncle Christian asked everybody.

"Im going to hang out with a friend," Moriah said.

"Could this friend be the girl you like?" Uncle Eddie asked him with his eyebrow raised. Moriah began to blush. He didn't have to answer because we all knew that it was. I glanced at my mom and Dimitri and they both were looking at me.

"How are you feeling, Kiz," my mom asked me.

"Fine," I snapped at her.

"Corey, talk to your mother like that one more time and you will be in serious trouble, understand?" my grandma said. I gulped slightly and nodded my head. Just then Aunt Lissa walked in and said breakfast was ready. We all sat down and said grace.

"So I hear there is a party going on tonight. Are you guys going?" Adrian asked. Of course he would know about a party.

"Im not going. Eli's girlfriend didn't invite me," I said slightly bitter.

"Eli you have a girlfriend and didn't tell me," Christian gasped.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my stalker," Eli said to everyone but he was looking at me questioningly. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued stuffing my face full of food.

"Im telling you its that big green monster jealousy," Adrian said.

"Adrian I will hurt you if you don't shut the hell up," I said to him causing him to grin excessively.

"Rose used to say that to me all the time," He said still smiling.

"I still do," she said to him.

"Im not going to the party if you're not going," Eli said to me.

"Did you not here her say I was not invited?" I asked him. Sometimes he can be so stupid and clueless.

"When has that ever stopped you before. And besides its not her party its Ashley Callahan's party and she likes you so therefore you can go," Moriah said adding to the conversation.

"Its Ashley isn't it?" I asked Moriah. Immediately he began to blush profusely.

"Aww, that's so cute. Does she like you back?" Lissa asked him. He scoffed at her question.

"She barley acknowledges me. If I don't say anything to her then she doesn't speak to me. It's very frustrating liking someone whom doesn't like you back," he said.

"I know the feeling," Eli and Adrian said at the same time. I looked at him intently and noticed his blocks were up so I could feel what he meant.

"Real mature Eli," I said angrily as I began to stab at my food. I also put my blocks in place so I can think. Does he like someone else but she doesn't like him? Did that kiss mean anything to him? Or was he just doing that to make me feel better about my situation? He must not like me the way I like him. I sighed and pushed aside my feeling for Eli as I put my blocks down.

"So Corey what do you like to do?" Dimitri asked me. It was kind of awkward but I was thankful there were other people around us.

"Um I don't know. I like to fight," I said. Everyone around me laughed in agreement.

"And she has a wicked attitude in the morning," Moriah said.

"She hates Ms. Kivora," Lissa said

"She argues with damn near all her teachers," Christian added.

"She's usually late to her classes," Mia chimed in. I was starting to get pissed off. Eli caught on and grabbed my hand under the table but I pulled my hand out of his and moved away from him. Through the bond I could feel that he was upset and confused by my actions. But his words and he blocking me out hurt me so I put my blocks in place and I plan on keeping them there for a while.

"Just imagine an another Rose but with your taste in Russia and Western stuff," Adrian said to Dimitri who nodded in return.

"Oh and don't forget how she can be eerily calm in a very bad situation," Eddie added to what Adrian said.

"I think she gets that from Dimitri. Rose was never able to do that," Abe said while laughing at Rose who was glaring at him. After breakfast we all were sitting in the living room talking. We everyone else was talking I was just listening. Eli's blocks were down and I could feel that he was upset that I am blocking him. But I can care less right now. I watched as my parents held hands and were affectionate toward each other. I sighed to myself. It seemed like everyone was happy but Moriah and me. But I am sure Ashley likes him too. She's probably just playing hard to get.

"So are y'all like together now?" I asked my parents suddenly. My mom looked shocked that I was actually speaking to her.

"Yes, we are. Is that okay?" my mom asked me.

"Why would you ask me that?" I asked my mom slightly confused and angry.

"We're just making sure you're okay with it," my dad said. I couldn't answer him. I didn't know what I would say so I just kept quiet. I knew he was about to ask me another question but a knock on the door averted his attention. Adrian was the closest to the door so he answered it. A few seconds later he returned with Michelle Badica, Jordan Badica's niece and a very good friend of mine. I stood up and hugged her.

"Hey Corey, I heard what happened yesterday. So I stopped by to see how you were doing," she said as we pulled away from the hug.

"Im good," I replied to her. That made her giggle.

"Yeah I kinda figured that with you being all tough and stuff. But are you coming to Ashley's party tonight?" she asked her voice full of hope.

"Yeah I guess I am since everyone wants me to go," I said. Through the bond I felt Eli was a little bit happier that I was going. But that doesn't matter Im still mad at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or its Characters. This chapter has some bad words in it.**

Eli POV

Corey hasn't spoken to me since early today and it was really beginning to bug me. Her blocks have been up for hours and I don't think she has any intention in putting them down. I don't understand what could I have possibly done to make her this mad at me. I wonder if it was because of the kiss. I knew I shouldn't have kissed her but I couldn't help myself. I slipped my black v-neck T-shirt over my head with a sigh. I decided on wearing some black skinny jeans and some black and white Nikes with it. The party started 30 minutes ago. I really didn't want to go since Corey is upset with me, but knowing her she will probably be wearing something really short. Which will cause all the guy's hormones to go berserk including mine. But I know if I don't go some guy will try to take advantage of her and besides Moriah needs a wingman. I grab my leather jacket, house keys, and my cell phone then as Im walking out my bedroom door I bump into Corey. I take a moment to take in her outfit. She was wearing a tight purple strapless dress that stopped like an inch under her butt. She had black open toe heels with a half sleeve leather jacket. Her hair was down and her curls were tamed and shiny, some were slightly covering her right eye while the rest fell down her back. Her smell was just as intoxicating as her appearance was.

"You look beautiful, Corey," I told her once I found my voice. She didn't reply she just walked away from me. I sigh as I follow her downstairs.

"OMG, Corey you look amazing!" my mom said to her. Aunt Rose, Aunt Mia, and Grandma Jeanine all agreed. But my dad, Uncles, and Grandpa Abe didn't like it so much.

"No, that dress is to short. You need to go change now," Uncle Dimitri said.

"Dimitri she looks fine. And I do recall Rose wearing a dress that short before," Aunt Mia said.

"But Rose was 17 Corey is only 14. I agree with Dimitri," my dad said. The girls sigh and roll their eyes. It got really annoying when they did it together like that.

"She will be okay she has Eli and Moriah to take care of her," Rose said. Then she kissed Dimitri probably trying to distract him from the conversation. I've seen my parents do that to each other plenty of time to notice it. I heard Corey making gagging noises and I chucked at her. She glared at me in return.

"That's not going to work Roza," Dimitri said when they finally stopped sucking face. This was a losing battle and everyone could tell. That is until Corey stepped up to the plate.

"Daddy, I'll be fine. Eli and Moriah won't let anything happen to me, I promise," she whined a little and give him "the look" that got every male in this house including me to do anything she wanted. Im not sure which one got him to crack but sure enough he sighed and nodded his head. She squealed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said like a baby.

"Where is Moriah?" Grandpa Abe asked. Him and Grandma Jeanine aren't really my grandparents but since I never got to meet mine they filled the void. Before anyone could answer him Moriah came running down the stairs. He was wearing blue jean pants, a red polo shirt, and a black leather jacket. At least he didn't smell like road kill anymore.

"What's with the leather jackets?" Eddie asked us.

"It's a new style," I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright it's time to go," Corey said while clapping her hands.

"No drinking, No fighting unless necessary, and look after each other," Dimitri said. He's only been here two days and he's already taking control. I like that he's cool with me.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, we know. Love you guys see you later," Corey said as she pulled Moriah and me out the door with her.

(At the Party)

I was sipping on some pop while Moriah was trying to talk to Ashley. She is a nice girl and I can tell by her aura that she likes Moriah she's just playing harder to get. I think it's because of Moriah reputation as a player. Though it looked like I was talking to them I kept my eyes on Corey the whole time. She was dirty dancing with Michael Badica in the corner of the room. I was trying so hard the keep my emotions in check but I was seriously thinking about beating the crap out of the dude. His hands were on her exposed thighs pulling her closer as she moved her hips to the beat. I watched as he leaned down and began kissing her neck slowly.

"Dude you all right?" Moriah asked me. I looked at him with my fists clenched and my breathing labored.

"Im going to kill Michael Badica," I said in a low growl. Moriah and Ashley looked past me and saw what I had been staring at.

"I knew it you like her more than a friend, don't you?" Ashley asked me.

"Like? More like he's been in love with her forever," Moriah said scoffing at Ashley's question.

"Why don't you tell her then?" Ashley asked. Before I had a chance to answer her Jessica came up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey Eli, Im glad you came," she purred in my ear. Over her shoulder I saw Corey staring us down. I know that it is wrong trying to make someone else jealous but love makes you do crazy things. So I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. She gasped clearly surprised by my actions but after a moment she relaxed against me. I glanced at Moriah and Ashley and they were giving me a 'WTF' look. Then their expressions changed to nervous as they look where Corey and Michael were. I looked that way too to see Corey walking over to us and she looked pissed.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked when she go to us. I immediately unraveled my hands from Jessica's waist and stepped away. I was about to speak but Jessica beat me too it.

"What does it look like slut. Now if you don't mind Eli and I were talking," she said to Corey.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He doesn't want you!" Corey said her voice full of anger toward Jessica but there was also hurt mixed in.

"He wasn't saying that two seconds ago when his hands were all over me," she said with a smirk. I saw it coming before it happened but I was still too late to stop it. Corey cocked back and punched Jessica right in the nose. Before she could hit Jessica again I grabbed her and pulled her out of the room followed by Moriah and Ashley.

"What the hell Corey you we weren't supposed to fight unless it was necessary," I asked her. My voice was kind of raised but it didn't matter everyone who lived on this floor was at the party.

"It was necessary," she mumbled as she headed toward the stairs leading to the commons.

"Will you please shed some light on us because I really don't think you needed to punch her," I replied back to her.

"Why are you defending her? Do you actually like her?" Corey asked me while yelling. Moriah and Ashley just stood there while we both vented.

"Of course I don't like her. But you were dancing with Michael and you don't see me trying to start a fight with him," I stated.

"That's it then, huh? You were dancing with Jessica because I was dancing with Michael. Your jealous," she said. She was still angry and yelling at me.

"There is no way in hell that Im jealous of Michael. Im just doing what your dad told me to do," I yelled back at her offended. I said walking up to her.

"Oh bullshit Eli. I saw you watching us. You were pissed and I didn't even need the bond to tell me that," she said slightly smirking. That just made me even madder but it also brought up something else we needed to talk about.

"Speaking of bond, why in the hell have you been blocking me all day?" I asked her.

"You blocked me first," was her only response.

"So what is this first grade all over again. I do something to you so you have to do something back. How childish can you be Corey?" I asked her.

"I am not childish," she said slowly I was starting to feel her emotions the more angrily she was. She was hurting badly by something but I couldn't tell what.

"You were dancing with Michael to make me jealous," I stated. She stepped even closer to me. Now she was within reaching distance.

"But you danced with Jessica knowing how much I hate her. But then again you do love her," she said. Did she not get that I was in love with her? I thought I made it clear when I kissed her. I was so mad I pushed her against the wall not enough to hurt her of course but I just needed her to understand. Before she could push me off I crashed my lips against hers. She was shocked at first but it was on a brief second before she started kissing me back. I pressed my body against hers more and deepened the kiss even more. My hands started to roam her delicate body as I slid my tongue into her hot mouth. As our tongues were battling for dominance my hands made there way down to her thighs and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me into her. I pulled away our lips still touching slightly.

"I don't love her. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember," I mumble against her lips.

"I love you too," she replied after she processed what I said.

"Aww I love you guys too," Moriah's voice said. We both look in his direction glaring at him.

"What I had to stop you from ripping her dress off," he said.

"Gosh Moriah, you ruined the moment," Ashley said while smacking him on the arm. In return he just smiled at her, his aura shinning brightly as he did.

"So I think we should like make it official," I said to her. She nodded in agreement. I slowly got down to one knee. Corey's eyes widened in shock and I heard Moriah and Ashley gasp.

"Corey, you mean everything to me. Every morning I wake up anxious to see your face and every night I go to bed hoping to dream about you. I will do anything to protect you. If I had to choose between breathing and loving you I'd use my last breath to say 'I love you'. I will never hurt you and you know that. You've always been there for me. And Im always going to be there for you. So Corrinthea Jeanine Hathaway, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked her. She was in tears so she couldn't really talk so she just nodded her head. I stood up and she jumped into my arms.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said as I wiped her tears. We pulled away from the hug and Ashley ran up to Corey and the two hugged. Moriah walked up to me shaking his head.

"What?" I asked him confused. I thought he would be happy that we were finally together. I know I was.

"Dude, you said all just to ask her out. Now what are you going to say when you propose?" he asked me. Then we both laughed.

" Now that that is over we get to the hard part... how do we tell our parents?" Corey asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I get the feeling no one is reading my VA: Next Generation Story. So until I get some reviews Im not going to post any new chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Vampire Academy**

CPOV

We walk through the front door tiredly. After we left the party we decided to have our own little party down by the lake on the schools grounds. It really wasn't a party all we did was make-out, watch Moriah shamelessly flirt with Ashey, and I tried to kill Eli after he splashed water all over my dress. All of our parents were wide awake when we got there. We walked up to them all their eyes drifted from our wet clothes to mine and Eli's intertwined hands. Their was a brief silence before Aunt Lissa broke it.

"Awww finally. We've been waiting all your lives for yall to tell us yall are together," she said in one breath before she attacked me with a hug. My mom, Aunt Mia, and Grandma Jeanine all joined in. I peaked through my mom's hair to see Uncle Eddie, Adrian, Christian, Grandpa Abe and Dimitri all hugging Eli.

"Alright enough all ready. Jeez so what we're dating. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it," I said kinda angerly. They were making a huge fuss out of this. Eli's hand found mine again as the guys let him go.

"Don't hurt her," Dimitri said seriously.

"Yeah you know all about that," I mumbled but with the saddened look that crossed everyones face I'm guessing they all heard me. Dimitri took a step toward me but i took one back.

"Im going to sleep," I mumble before making a mad dash for the stairs. I quickly made it to my room, locked the door, and changed my clothes. I made sure to block Eli for the rest of the night. I know he would be concerned about my sudden change toward Dimitri. I don't even understand it myself.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I walk downstairs and see everyone already awake. The guys were in the living room and the girls were in the kitchen. I ignored everyone and went straight for my grandma.

"Grandma, can i talk to you?" I asked her quietly. She nodded and I lead her back upstairs to my room. Once there I sat down on my bed and she followed suit. We were silent for a while until she broke it.

"Is everything alright, Corey?" she asked me every word laced with concern.

"I don't know. Yesterday when I called Dimitri daddy it felt wrong somehow. I know that he is my real father but saying it out loud doesnt sound right," I explained my feelings the best way i could.

"Does that make any sense?" I asked her confussed and slightly frusterated.

"It makes perfect sense sweetie. You just need time to get used to seeing your father everyday," she said. I nodded and she kissed my forehead. When we got back downstairs breakfast was ready.

"Is everything alright?" My mom asked me and grandma as we sat down at the table.

"Everything is perfectly fine, right Corey?" my grandma asked me. I simply nodded. I'm not really in the mood to talk right now.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY (I wish i did tho lol)**

EPOV (Monday(At Lunch)

Today was the first day of school that me and Corey were an actual couple and it has been going amazing. Although Jessica keeps sending us some very evil glares. Everyone took it just like our parents did. There were so many "Finally's"**, **"About time's", and of course the "Took you long enough's". I simply would nod but Corey being Corey hated all the attention and snapped at a few people. But nothing in the universe could break my spirits right now.

"Eli are you going to eat or stare at Corey all lunch hour?" Moriah's voice said breaking through my thoughts. I hadn't even realize I was staring at her. I felt the whole lunch table's eyes on me including Corey's. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Moriah began to laugh.

"Dude your a prick," I said as I tossed a french fry at him which he graciously ate.

"Love you too man," He said while chewing which in return disgusted Ashley.

"Moriah can you please chew with your mouth close," she said.

"What I am a guy im supposed to eat like this," he said while shurgging his shoulders but he ultimatley closed his mouth and gave a slight smile to Ashley.

"So are yall together?" Corey asked while staring intently at both Moriah and Ashley. They both blushed and shook there heads no. I sighed and shook my head also earning a glare from went by rather slow after that. None of us knowing really how to get rid of the awkwardness that had settled amung us.

By the time it was time for Aunt Rose and Uncle Eddie's class Corey was about ready to explode. So before we walked into the gym I softly grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall with my body pressed against hers. I didnt hesitate to put my lips on hers. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer in the process. I felt her tongue against my bottom lip begging for entrance which I allowed a moment later. As the kiss was heating up I found my hand at the bottom of her shirt playing with the button and zipper of her jeans. In response to my touch she lifted her hips which caused them to create friction with my hips and earned a lengthly groan from me. I broke the kiss only to bring my lips down to her neck.

CPOV

As his lips made contact with my neck I bit down hard on my bottom lip. I so needed this. Today has not been a great day for me. Im so confused as to my sudden and hurtful outburst to my friends about mine and Eli's new found relationship. I didn't mean to come across as rude it just happened. All saturday Dimitri tried to talk to me but eveytime he did I would snap at him. So sunday I avoided him as much as I could only speaking to him when nesecairry. And even then it was hard not to yell at him. I push the thoughts of Dimitri out of my head and focused on Eli and his magicly lips that were sucking on the sinsetive skin just below my ear. I couldn't help but moan when he bit my ear gently. Not a vampire bite because Eli knows what my mom went through when everyone called her a blood whore and I know he wouldn't wish that on anyone exspecially me. It was a love bite which he repeated a few more times. But our fun was cut short when someone cleared their throat. I opened my eyes to find both of our parents staring at us in the Parental Position of Authority. (When they give you that hard look like you know what you did wrong with their arms folded across they chest). I pushe Eli away and he looked at me confused and slightly hurt until he turned around and gulped slightly.

"We will discuss this when yall get home but for right now get to class," Dimitri said. I couldn't what any of them were thinking because my parents had their guardian masks on and apparently so did Eli's parents. I sighed and grabbed my bag that had slipped to the floor in the mist of our hot make-out session and walked into the gym.

Throughout the entire class I was so pissed mom and Uncle Eddie made sure me and Eli were seperated which was pretty low of them but also incredibly stupid. Hellllllloooooooooo? We are bonded we can here eachothers thoughts. But thats not even why im so upset. Dimitri aka Dear old Dad pulled me aside during our break and gave me a lecture about how Im to young for "certain" things. I was so upset I cussed him out in front of my entire class.

**FlashBack**

**"Corey your only 14 and I know how you feel about Eli but your not ready for certain things," He said. I just stared at him. I couldnt believe this.**

**"Listen Dimitri, You may be my father but you damn sure aint my dad. You've only been her for a short while and you expect me to listen to what you have to say about my relationship when you left my mom for another woman. Not once but twice. Your a real piece of work. Oh by the way I have a pruity ring, JACKASS!" I scream at him. He is totally shell shocked and right now I could really care less. I stomp off and run into the bathroom half expecting my mother to run after me. After 10 minutes my mom still didn't show so I walked back into the gym only to see my mom comforting Dimitri. I could feel the blood starting to boil in my veins. She chose him over me and he left her twice. I didn't even notice I was being lead away until I felt strong arms around me. I didn't have to look up to know it was Adrian I could smell his expensive cologne. **

**"Its gonna be alright baby girl," he said as he squeezed me tighter. Adrian might be alot of things but i know he will always be there for me and he won't judge me on any of my mistakes. Just make some really sarcastic comments.**

**"I wish you were my dad," I said into his chest. I heard a gasp like someone having just been punched in the stomache. I pull away from Adrian to see Dimitri and my mom with identical hurt expressions. Before Adrian or I could say anything Dimitri turned and walked back into the gym. Despite my self I felt my heart break as he left. I guess I understand a little about how my mom felt when he left for real.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VA SERIES**

DPOV

_"I wish you were my dad," Corey said as Adrian comforted her. _Those words kept repeating in my mind as I walked out of the gym. The cold mountain air hit my face and it felt like a thousand pins against my skin. But nothing could compare to the ten inch knife Corey had plunged into my heart when she spoke those words. I didn't mean for what I said to come out the way it did. I just wanted her to be careful. Im so new to this whole being a dad thing. I had given up that dream because I couldn't see myself having kids with anyone but Roza. But here I am in this situation not knowing what to do or how to react.

"Dimitri wait up!" a voice called from behind me. I immediatley recognize Christian's voice. I slowed my stride until I came to a complete stop and let Christian catch up to me before we both continued to walk.

"Rose told me what Corey said. Then she told me to come talk to you since I'd know what to say. When I told her no she vividly explained what she do to me with a paper clip if I didn't," Christian said after a moment. I chuckled softly my Roza as a very creative imagination.

"Look Dimitri, I've known Corey all her life...," He started but I interupted.

"If this is your idea of making me feel better by telling me I suck as a father then you might want to walk away before I do somethings even more graphic with that paper clip," I basically growled at him.

"Look I'm not here to point out your flaws all I'm trying to say is take your time, don't try to rush into daddy mode to quickly because if you do shes going to rebel against you. But if you ease into it and let her gradually come to you it will be alot easier on alot of people. She needs to come to it on her own. But don't neglect her still show her that you care," he explained making alot of sense. I would never have guessed the Christian Ozera would be this wise.

"Wow Christian I didn't know you had it in you," a new voice said quietly behind us. We turn to see Roza, Lissa, Mia, and Eddie.

"Were are the kids?" I asked them but they all knew I was mostly concerned about Corey's whereabouts.

"She took off after what happened. Adrian, Eli, and Moriah chased after her," Roza said as she walked toward me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her slender waist. She reached up and pressed her despite the cold weather warm lips against mine. Before either of us could really get into the kiss Christian interupted us.

"Guys, lets go home before they rape eachother in the snow," he said whild making gagging noises.

"Its not rape if we're both willing," Roza said earning a giggle from Mia and Lissa. Eddie rolled his eyes and we all began walking back to the house. All the while Corey's comment still lingering in the back of my mind.

CPOV

After Dimitri left I ran all the way home. I couldn't face my mom knowing she was going to take his side. I know what I said was wrong but I say alot of things when Im upset.

"Baby, are you okay?" Eli answered me as he slid his arms around my waist. I was standing at the kitchen sink with my back to him. I leaned into his body and closed my eyes. He was so warm and comfortable. If we were laying down I would have probably fell asleep.

"Im fine Eli," I spoke softly. Then I turned in his arms and buried my face in his neck, smelling his scent.

"Your hurting I can feel it," he whispered softly. I sighed.

"I jus...he ...ugh," I said trying to get out what I was feeling but failed horribly. I heard the front door open but I didn't pull away from Eli. Through the corner of my eye I could see Moriah, Adrian, my parents, his parents, and Eli's parents watching us intently.

_"You have to apologize," Eli spoke to me through our bond._ That caused me to jerk away from him violently.

_"Why should I apologize. You know what he said to me about us," I said angerly that he was taking Dimitri's side as well. _I could also feel everyones eyes still on us.

_"Im not taking his side. But it is right for you to apologize," he said._ I knew he was right but that didn't make me feel any better. We stared at each other long and hard until I sighed and walked toward our parents that stood frozen in time.

"Look Im not sorry about what I said that part was true. Im just sorry about how I said it. Your the adult, Im the child and I shouldn't disrespect you like that," I said to Dimitri looking him straight in his eyes ignoring the hurt that was obviously there. I looked back at Eli and he nodded his head urging me to go on. I sighed and turn back around to face my father.

"And about what I said to Adrian. I didn't mean it. I just said it because I was angry. I know your my father but I don't know you as my father. Im not used to seeing you everyday yet and its going to take alot more than a weekend to get used to it," I said trying to explain myself.

"Im sorry too Corey. I didn't mean for my words to come out as they did. And it was not my place to speak on that matter I should have talked to your mother first. Im still learning how to be your father as well as you are still learning to have a father. I just hope we can learn together," Dimitri said his voice filled with hope. I nodded my head and he pulled me into a hug that soon everyone joined in. After what seemed like forever everyone finally let go.

"Geez its about time I couldn't breath," I complain as I open the fridge door.

"When are you not hungry?" Adrian asked me as I pull out a bowl of grapes and begin to devor them.

"When she sleep or making out with Eli," Moriah mused to everyone causing Eli and I to turn as red as a ripe tomato.

"Speaking of making out what the hell were yall doing before class," my mom asked us.

"Well...you see...what had happened was... I was having a bad day and Eli was just trying to calm me down," I said honestly.

"I doubt shoving his tongue down your throat was anything but calming," Adrian said while chuckling but quickly stopped when I sent a glare his way.

"Its official Im scarred for life," Dimitri said causing everyone to stare at him. Shocked expressions were on everyones face. No one would expect Dimitri to make a joke at a time like this or make a joke period for that matter. After another moment everyone bust out laughing. For the rest of the night we all joked, laughed, ate, and enjoyed eachothers company. Moriah even invited Ashley over for dinner. None of them aware of the danger that was lurking in the caves 5 miles from the school waiting and ready to get what they came for.


End file.
